five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 64 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Second Battle of Hargeon
Short Summary Long Summary Kakashi closes his Make-Out Tactics, thinking about his orders to start a new assault with a bombardment. Even if they go into the city, then mines destroyed all the streets they were under, meaning there’s less places to hide them. Regardless, the Coalition will be forced out of the city, making it a simple mass duel of power. Kakashi is very eager to have another go at the city, hoping to wipe away the negative impact the previous loss had on the 3rd, like Mirajane’s survivor guilt, or the loss of Tōshirō and Kensei, or the Thunder Legion questioning their abilities. While the 3rd’s morale was dangerously low for awhile, it served as motivation, and the inspiration from the Alliance’s other victories helped too. Kakashi then decides to inform the troops. Natsu takes cleansing breaths as he unwinds from training, with Happy thinking that’s he training harder than ever before. The cat wonders if it’s because of how many strong people they know, or if he’s motivated by news from Naruto and Luffy. Regardless, Natsu has never been this motivated, and he thinks that the other Acts feel the same. Natsu then curses and yells that it isn’t enough, with Happy sweat-dropping about some things never changing. Kakashi makes his presence known, and Natsu asks what he’s doing there. With an eye-smile, Kakashi notes Natsu’s progress, reminding him that his body still needs adjusting. In answer to a confused Natsu, saying cells that can absorb Natural Energy are still foreign to Natsu, and his body needs time for it. Natsu whines that it’s been days, asking why he hasn’t adjusted already. Kakashi patiently states that it’s a completely new phenomenon, so the process will be slow, meaning Natsu just has to take what he can get for now and just keep improving until he has complete mastery over Dragon Sage Mode and accepts the new cells. Looking excited, Natsu says he doesn’t understand half of it, but he gets that he’s saying to just keep training. Kakashi nods, and Natsu moves to resume training, but his Commander tells him to wait on that, since new orders came from Command. Kakashi informs him that it’s time to attack Hargeon again, and he was on his way to inform the others. Natsu slams his fist, saying he’s fired up. Kakashi is sure he is, but cautions him to not let his guard down, since they were beaten the last time. Natsu admits it, but is confident his new move will leave them in the dust. Kakashi states he’s sure everything will work out, but tells Natsu to be careful, since he did almost die. When Natsu asks what that means, Kakashi says that it’s just what he thinks, telling him to be careful, what with the responsibility on his shoulders. While Natsu wants to yell at the suggestion that he might die, he stops himself knowing he’s right. Kakashi then asks if he’s ready, and a confident Natsu says he can probably take on the whole Coalition. Everyone in the 3rd is curious about why Kakashi called them all, and their chatter is silenced when Kakashi steps up. He informs them of the new orders, to launch an assault on Hargeon at the crack of dawn, in a few hours time. After the crowd murmurs a bit, Kakashi states he understands their nerves, having a few of his own, but that is not a bad thing, since nerves teach them to be cautious and protective of their friends. Kakashi calls it the time to combine nerve with a desire for victory, because they will take Hargeon this time. He reveals the plan to bomb the city and force the Coalition to fight in the open, surprising everyone present. Kakashi reminds them the city can be rebuilt, and if the enemy can hit them with mines, they’ll respond by blasting them from the outside. Kakashi orders Franky, Orga, Laxus, and Sasuke to do the bombardment, since those four are the most destructive in the 3rd. The four look at each other and come to an understanding. Franky makes sure Genma still has a certain scroll, hoping it’ll send ‘em running. Orga and Laxus give a grin and a fist-bump, ready to go all out. Sasuke mentally runs through several plans, with the best requiring a lot of preparation, but probably wiping out a good chunk of Hargeon. Kakashi states that once the bombardment draws the Coalition out, the 3rd will scatter them and take them out. Rukia folds her arms, thinking the plan is simple, but effective. A silent Mirajane thinks it’s her chance to make sure everyone from before is saved. Natsu yells that it sounds awesome, with everyone sweat-dropping as Natsu proclaims they will win and the Coalition won’t know what hit them. Kakashi states that yelling aside, Natsu is right. He is confident they will take the city, and while the 3rd is still shaken, they must cast that away and endure. The 3rd will not allow failure to define them, but their ability to rise up and claim victory will. Natsu casually stretches his legs, complaining about Kakashi not including him in the bombardment. Rukia points out that the Commander felt he was more valuable fighting up close. Just noticing the girl, Natsu asks what’s up. Frowning, Rukia asks how Natsu cannot be nervous, pointing out that he almost died last time and he isn’t the least bit nervous. Natsu smiles, saying that’s not a problem, since he’s been beaten up plenty before, courtesy of Laxus and Mirajane, and he still challenges them every chance. Going on, he says he’s not bothered since he did survive, adding that he would never get stronger if he was bothered about being beat up. Sighing, Rukia wonders why the Acts have to have the same personality, asking if just one of them can be normal. Laughing, Natsu calls her weird, almost as much as Lucy, sending Rukia into a fume. Natsu adds that she’s still a nice person, like when she said she was sorry after he lost to Grimmjow. With a slight blush, Rukia thanks Natsu, who claps a hand on her shoulder, promising not to die until he proves himself the strongest. Surprised, Rukia asks who he has to prove that to, which gives him pause. She states that Natsu shouldn’t feel like he has anything to prove, and what matters is what he thinks of himself. Shaking his head, Natsu angrily says that those he wants to prove that to are the people he wants to crush most, shocking Rukia, who wonders if Natsu seriously wants to kill someone. Natsu composes himself and smiles, telling Rukia not to worry about it, but there are two guys he needs to beat. When Natsu walks away, Rukia sympathetically thinks that all the Acts hide so much pain behind their smiles. She thinks that Natsu shouldn’t hide this stuff from her if he really thinks of her as a nice person. If he wants to tell her what happened, she’ll listen, because that’s what friends do. Mirajane takes a deep breath as she heads to Kakashi addressing the first Anti-Devil Fruit Unit. He tells the group to remember their formations and Collaboration Ninjutsu. They all have to stick together, because Kizaru is too dangerous to fight alone. He calls the Unit an important part of taking back Hargeon, and if they can take out Kizaru they’ll increase the chance of victory greatly, prompting a cheer from the group. Kakashi notices Mirajane, asking what she’s doing there. After Mirajane asks for a minute, Kakashi decides to spare a couple, asking what she wants to talk about. As they walk, and after Kakashi gives permission to speak freely, Mirajane asks to join him and the Anti-Devil-Fruit Unit against Kizaru to settle the score. Eyes widening, Kakashi admits that he’s not certain it’s a good idea, surprising the Wizard. While he doesn’t doubt Mirajane’s strength, this is a freaking ADMIRAL, meaning very few can face him evenly, and less can win. Kakashi muses that Division Commanders can hold their own in a one-on-one with an Admiral, but aside from that, it’s a small group, including Sasuke going all out. Mirajane asks who else counts, but Kakashi admits he’s not certain, since he’s not completely familiar with the fighters out of the 3rd, but includes Naruto in that list, and would’ve welcomed his Sage Mode to nullify the Logia. He thinks that he could’ve asked for Natsu’s help, but he can’t afford to lose him if things go south. Kakashi also lists the Five Kage and the other Alliance Leaders as on that level, maybe even beyond it. He sadly says that he doesn’t think he can grant Mirajane’s request because he can’t afford to lose someone as strong as her against Kizaru. She states she understands the concern, but asks him to reconsider. Angrily, she states Kizaru forced her to leave behind comrades, turning her into a pariah, adding that she needs to do this. Kakashi asks himself what his Sensei would do, but calls that a stupid question. Resigning himself, Kakashi grants the request, but tells her to stay close and not charge until the Glint-Glint Fruit is nullified. Mirajane smiles and bows, thanking Kakashi as she runs to the Anti-Devil-Fruit Unit. Kakashi thinks that Minato would’ve allowed Mira to come without a second thought, understanding that a soldier with clear heart and mind performs better, and he wouldn’t have allowed this to eat at her. He sighs, hoping he doesn’t regret this. At the head of the 3rd Division, Genma looks at the four others, saying he can’t believe Kakashi gave them the go-ahead to go crazy, adding that he almost feels left out. Franky laughs at that, telling Genma that he’s with them in spirit, and he can think of the sealing scroll as his contribution. Genma rolls his eyes at that, sarcastically saying he feels accomplished. Orga grins at Laxus, asking if they should turn this into a friendly competition, with the loser singing about the other. Laxus shakes his head, telling Orga to talk to Gajeel if he wants a singing partner, prompting him to call Laxus no fun. Orga then asks Sasuke if he’s interested in a competition. Sasuke states that isn’t the best idea, saying that while Orga might get an early lead, the Ninja will leave him in the dust once everything’s prepared. Frowning, Orga asks why Sasuke would back out with that confidence, saying he should put his money where his mouth is. Sasuke then simply says he isn’t interested in gambling, and this isn’t the time and place. Orga mutters about trying to make things less dark and depressing. Laxus then asks if Sasuke wants to tell him what he means by having everything prepared. Sasuke explains that the technique in mind requires a lot preparation, but it’ll probably take out the Western end of Hargeon in one shot. With an approving grin, Laxus agrees with Orga and asks if Sasuke wants to put his money where his mouth is. Sasuke grins back, saying he isn’t a gambler. Laxus concedes, but says he’ll believe it when he sees it, with Sasuke quipping that they should keep their eyeballs in their heads when that happens. A Marine runs to Admiral Kizaru, who is currently enjoying his sake. The bored Admiral asks what it is, and the grunt reports their men in the Western end seeing the Alliance gathering, preparing for attack. Kizaru grins at that, despite how tough the past days were without the shipments, as he’d been wondering who would crack first. He orders the men to hold their positions and wait for the opponent to make their move, saying they’ll simply crush them like last time. This reassures the grunt, who then speeds off with the orders. With a content sigh as he finishes his sake, Kizaru thinks that it’ll be interesting to see who was hurt more from the attrition. Franmalth then reveals himself, asking if they’re going to be fighting now. Kizaru admits he was wondering where the Demon was, with Franmalth laughing that he was busy finalizing new surprises for the Alliance. Kizaru grins at that, calling it a scary thought. Franmalth laughs at that, calling Kizaru the scary one, since it’s terrifying not to be able to tell when he’s serious or messing with people. With a knowing smile, Kizaru asks what he’s talking about, saying that’s just who he is, and he doesn’t do it for fun. The Admiral gets to his feet, suggesting that Franmalth get ready and take the chance to test those surprises. Nodding excitedly, Franmalth states their payments are past due, saying he’ll double what they owe for those coming back. Once the Demon runs off, Kizaru shakes his head, muttering that what Franmalth does freaks him out. Franky tells Genma to unseal the scroll, and with a little blood, the Ninja releases it. With a large puff of smoke, Franky poses and introduces his Iron Pirate: General Franky. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, wondering if everything Franky makes has his name in it, while a wide-eyed Orga calls it awesome. Franky leaps inside the robot, saying all systems are go and he’s ready to rock. Laxus tells Orga to act starstruck later, and they have a job to do, snapping him out of it. Kakashi raises his hand, and Genma informs them of the signal, telling them to do their thing, and he take his leave. With some Hand Signs, Sasuke shoots a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu into the air. While Orga and Laxus are initially shocked, they remember the preparation needed and ignore it. Franky presses his two arms together and fires a General Cannon at the city. At the edge of their encampment, a group of Coalition grunts stand guard and see it coming, with their commander ordering them to take cover. It instantly kills the scrambling soldiers. Sasuke keeps up his Fireballs while Orga gasps in awe. With an approving smile, Laxus calls the attack decent, telling Orga he said not to get starstruck, asking if he wants to let a pirate show them up. Orga then steps forward, confidently telling Laxus to be ready, saying he’s been training nonstop since the GMG to kick his and Jura’s ass. He charges up and sends a 240mm Black Lightning Cannon, which flies right over where Franky’s attack hit and strikes nearby, lighting it up in flames. With a satisfied smirk, Orga asks how that was, prompting Laxus to grin. He admits it wasn’t bad, but he’s been training nonstop since Fairy Tail disbanded, realizing how far he needed to go after the fight with Tartarus, adding that he’ll now show the results of his training. With a wave of Laxus’s hand, a giant ball of lightning takes shape in Hargeon, making Franky and Orga’s mouths drop open. Natsu gives an excited grin, calling Laxus cool, while a stunned Rukia can’t believe he’s so powerful. Orga dejectedly states he has a long way to go. In the city, the Sound Ninja Four are thrown off their feet with the last attack’s impact. Screaming and cursing in frustration, Tayuya complains that while the other attacks were powerful, they didn’t feel like earthquakes. Kidōmaru points out the lightning, stunning her. Jirōbō asks what Kizaru thinks he’s doing, yelling that they’ll get destroyed at this rate. Sakon yells for them to calm down. After pointing out the grunts scrambling to set up defenses, he orders Jirōbō to come with him, since they have the best defenses out of the Sound Four. When Tayuya asks about her and Kidōmaru, he shrugs and tells them not to blow up. Tayuya yells at that, and when Kidōmaru tries to reason they won’t be much help with defense, a massive bullet tears through a nearby building, prompting a curse from the foulmouthed girl. Franky keeps up a volley of giant bullets, yelling “SUPER!” all the while, as Orga and Laxus just send blast after blast of Lightning Magic, and Sasuke shoots fireballs into the air. Orga asks if the Ninja is almost done, but he’s ignored. Laxus then tells Orga to look at the sky. He gasps when he does, asking if there was a thunderstorm in the forecast, and Laxus says there wasn’t. Laxus realizes that the fireballs altered the weather, and the attack will be devastating, maybe more than anything he’s capable of. Laxus tells Orga not to freak out too much when Sasuke does his thing, and when Orga asks what he thinks will happen, Laxus calls it a hunch. Sasuke fires his last fireball, telling Orga he’ll be done when he’s done. The Ninja then asks if they wanted to see how devastating the move could be, adding that good things come to those who wait. Lighting cracks in the sky, with the clouds splitting to reveal a creature made of lightning, absolutely stunning Orga. With a smirk, Sasuke asks about wanting to bet with him, and unleashes Kirin. It hits right in the middle of the city, and the creature explodes in lightning all across the city. Kizaru is forced to shield his eyes from the flash as he realizes that the Alliance will just keep up these attacks until they die or come out and face them out of the city. The Admiral casually kicks a giant bullet away, grimly thinking that Sakazuki will yell at him if the fight is lost, guessing that they have to take the battle to the enemy. Stretching, he decides to get the party started. Grabbing a Transponder Snail, he orders all units left in the Western end to fire on the enemy while the other units prepare to charge, assuring them that he’ll be leading the way. Kizaru holds out his hands and vanishes with a Sacred Yata Mirror. Grimmjow whistles in appreciation at the damage, glad to see the Alliance going all out and not having lost their spirit. He orders his Fracciónes to redeem themselves and beat the Alliance. They bow obediently, with distaste evident on Shawlong’s face, before using Sonido to leave. Grimmjow shrugs at that, knowing that they can do nothing to him for retribution. Franky, Orga, and Laxus keep up their barrage while Sasuke rests after Kirin, but they pause when they see soldiers come over. Laxus duly informs Kakashi over a headset, and the Commander tells the four to switch their attention to the soldiers until the rest of the Division joins up. Laxus sees the 3rd begin to charge, and he orders the other three to concentrate on the charging soldiers at the front. Sasuke activates his Sharingan, which Laxus notices. When Sasuke says they want to see blood, Laxus grins and tells him to make sure it’s just Coalition blood. Sasuke then sees something, and yells that something’s coming at high speed. Orga is then kicked in the face by a flash of light, and knocked back from the group. Kizaru then tries to kick Laxus, but the Wizard is able to block it, angrily yelling when he recognizes him. Sasuke then moves behind and bifurcates Kizaru, but the Admiral just quickly reforms. After Laxus yells that Kizaru has the Glint-Glint Fruit, with Franky cursing when he recognizes the Admiral. The rest of the 3rd arrives, with Kakashi cursing in frustration when seeing Kizaru. He then orders the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit to get ready, with Mirajane barely controlling her anger. Laxus then orders Franky to get away and face the charging Coalition soldiers while the others handle Kizaru. Sasuke points out that someone needs to slow them down, adding that the Pirate shouldn’t worry. Before leaving, Franky tells them to watch themselves, knowing how dangerous Admirals are. Sasuke then summons Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and yells for Laxus to get back. The Wizard forces the leg off as Sasuke unleashes Amaterasu. Watching the black flames, Kizaru easily turns into light and speeds away, with Sasuke shocked that he got away. Despite Laxus’s warning, Kizaru reforms and kicks Sasuke in the stomach, taunting him about letting his guard down. Sasuke curses his carelessness and wonders if that’s what being kicked by Tsunade feels like. A smirking Kizaru taunts that the Uchiha Clan isn’t so great, calling Madara a diamond in the rough. Laxus then tries to punch Kizaru’s head from behind with a lightning punch, but the Admiral just turns into light and zooms off. Laxus frantically wonders where he went, and then sees the beam heading to Kakashi. Kakashi sees Kizaru coming with the Sharingan and blocks him with an Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu. Kizaru reforms with a look of annoyance, calling the block rude. Kakashi then leaps and unleashes a Water Style: Water Vortex, which Kizaru quickly leaps away from. Smirking, Kakashi jokes about Kizaru not liking water, saying hydrophobia is a real thing. The Admiral sarcastically calls that funny, figuring they would gun for his Glint-Glint Fruit, and notices the Unit. He jokes about Mirajane being a demonic bombshell, saying she never thanked him for before. Mirajane promises to pay Kizaru back for that before taking him down. Laughing, Kizaru says he never knew the girl had a sense of humor. Kakashi frowns at the taunt, and orders Jūshirō to take charge while he takes care of Kizaru. Ukitake nods and moves to the front, with Kizaru casually watching the 3rd go by. Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi asks if Kizaru came to keep them from moving forward. With a goofy grin, Kizaru states he’s smart enough to know Kakashi won’t let that happen. Scowling, Kakashi orders the Unit to douse the Admiral, and several spit out a Water Style: Water Wall. Kizaru quickly leaps away and prepares an attack, which Kakashi notices and tells the Unit to watch out. Mirajane tries to stop it, but Kizaru unleashes a Yasakani Sacred Jewel, which flies past Kakashi and the Unit and right to the 3rd. Kakashi yells in horror as the attack fells several soldiers, with the others pressing on. Kizaru grins at the dedication to step over the bodies, while barely paying attention to an axe-kick he delivers to Mirajane and sends her crashing down. Kakashi retorts that the Coalition is no better by stepping over the innocent. Kizaru asks if anyone is truly innocent, saying that Ninjas of all people must know about the dark side of humanity. He states that there’s an inherent evil in all people, calling everyone a criminal, and that it’s only a question of when they break the law. Kakashi sighs, admitting it, but counters that there’s good too, and that Marines have a responsibility to protect civilians, not harm them. Wagging a finger, Kizaru states that every civilian is responsible to uphold and enforce Justice however they can, like giving quarter to Marines, or becoming collateral damage while they arrest a dangerous criminal. Mirajane gets to her feet, and calls Kizaru insane. The Admiral insists that he’s right, calling her naivety scary, not wanting to know how their worlds are ran. Kakashi states that they were just fine until the Coalition came along. Kizaru smiles, saying that all the highest-ranking Marines are well-aware of the history of each world, adding that he’s not impressed. He points out the Dark Guilds and Cults in the Wizard World, and the constant war and terrorism in the Shinobi World. Kizaru states that putting them under the World Government’s protection would be the only way to fix the situation, but since Zeref and Madara will be in charge, he settles with being under Konton’s watch. Mirajane yells that Kizaru is nothing but a hypocrite for criticizing the evil in their worlds while allying with them. Kizaru dismissively says it isn’t a big deal, saying a man can be a hypocrite for a good cause, and no cause is greater than Justice. Before Mirajane can lose it, Kakashi puts a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down and not be provoked. Kakashi states that Kizaru is too dedicated to Absolute Justice to be swayed, and they’re done talking. Kizaru agrees, and asks for a change of scenery before transforming into light and speeding off. After Mirajane asks why the Admiral is running, Kakashi replies that he’s trying to separate them, and the Commander, from the 3rd. Mira asks what they’ll do, and Kakashi expresses faith that Ukitake is a capable leader and the 3rd will be fine. The Ninja states that they need to take out Kizaru, since this is a chance to take down one of the Coalition’s best. With a cheer from the Unit, Kakashi tells them to go, and they follow him and Mirajane towards Kizaru. Sasuke recovers from the kick, and turns to the charging Coalition soldiers, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan at the ready. He uses Amaterasu to instantly kill several grunts, not interested in reforming them like Naruto, but punish them for harming comrades and civilians. He’s then cut off by a rapidly extending limb, sending him skidding. Sasuke complains that he keeps letting his guard down, but notes the attack was fast. With an angry scowl, he recognizes a cackling Franmalth, who asks how the Uchiha is doing on this fine day. Glaring, Sasuke calls it awful to see the Demon again. Franmalth wonders how much the insult will cost Sasuke, who answers by drawing his sword and saying it won’t. Gray Fullbuster strikes down more Coalition soldiers with a burst of ice, yelling that they need to learn to not mess with the other worlds, especially since they just want to live in peace. A voice asks if Gray has considered that their meddling could improve the world, and the Wizard notices two Arrancar. He disdainfully tells them they’re dumber than they look if they believe that. Shawlong laughs at that, saying he won’t blind himself to the fact the others’ lives will suck, but he’ll just enjoy himself at the top while the others struggle to survive. Gray scoffs at that, calling them twisted and vowing to take them down. Shawlong smirks at that, and tells Edorad to get ready. Rukia stands surrounded by frozen enemies, with a Sound Ninja fearfully asking what she is. A Marine yells that she just cuts someone and they freeze, saying that even Aokiji wasn’t this quick at freezing people. Rukia then appears behind the two, saying that while fear is understandable, it has no place on the battlefield. D-Roy then appears behind her, with a look of pure joy at the chance to kill the girl who killed him, mentally cheering about revenge. The Arrancar is then knocked into the air by a fiery fist, and Rukia turns to see Natsu standing in front of her. Natsu states that you’ll fail every time you try to fool his senses. He then holds his fist in the air, with D-Roy falling and slamming into it, his spine snapping. Natsu tosses D-Roy away and asks if Rukia is okay, and states that Rukia didn’t seem to notice the Arrancar. Rukia looks and remembers killing D-Roy, thinking he wasn’t that strong, and wouldn’t have done too much damage. She smiles and thanks Natsu, adding that she owes him one. Natsu gives his own bright smile, saying that’s what friends are for. His smile vanishes when he hears something whistling towards them, and he easily catches an arrow aimed at his head. Rukia is amazed at Natsu’s senses, and then recognizes Kidōmaru’s arrow. Natsu melts the arrow, asking who the enemy thinks he is for trying to snipe him, adding that he should come out and fight like a man. Happy asks if that’s after beating Grimmjow, and Natsu agrees. Kidōmaru curses in amazement, exclaiming that he’s never seen anyone do that. Tayuya rolls her eyes, muttering that the Spider-boy is useless. Kidōmaru glares at that, saying that she’s nothing without her flute. Tayuya simply states that’s why she never goes anywhere without it, saying Kidōmaru can’t do anything right with his skills. Kidōmaru scoffs at that, saying that attitude is total man-repellant, and it’s no wonder she died a virgin. She angrily screams in response, saying her attitude is no man-repellant, she just states that she didn’t date anyone because there wasn’t a single man worthy, and her body will develop, with Kidōmaru sarcastically agreeing. Tayuya yells at that, saying her body will trump Anko and Tsunade’s body one day. After Kidōmaru snarks that she can dream, Tayuya stomps his foot, making him yell in pain, with her cursing him. Kidōmaru holds up his hands, saying they can do it another time when they don’t have bigger problems. Knowing he’s right, she sighs and tells him to get back to archery, but to just avoid Natsu since that won’t work. Suigetsu gives a gleeful grin as he slashes through Coalition soldiers, cheering that he wishes Zabuza and Mangetsu could see him, saying he wishes they could have seen him grow up to become the new Demon of the Mist. Holding a soldier by the neck, Jūgo tells Suigetsu to show a little decency, saying it’s hard to tell what side he’s on when he acts like that. Suigetsu complains that he’s constantly said that he likes to cut things, that’s just who he is. Jūgo says that they’re trying to be the just ones in the war, and it’s hard to stick to that with the Mist sadism. Rolling his eyes as he slices another soldier, Suigetsu complains that he and Sasuke keep ruining his fun. Jūgo apologizes for that, but before he can say anything else, a big mass rockets out of nowhere and grabs him. Suigetsu hears a “hoot” and yells in concern, cursing as he wonders why someone would take Jūgo. Suigetsu then sees a crowd of Coalition soldiers between him and Jūgo, groaning about having to always save everyone’s lives. With a battle cry, Suigetsu starts making his way to Jūgo. Franky yells for the soldiers to taste the power of the Fran Sword, then unleashing a General Watch-Your-Step, sweeping the crowd of grunts to the side. A smaller group tries to dodge, but Franky pops out of the mecha and fires his shoulder cannons at them, stating that the best thing about being a cyborg is having a ton of weapons. An Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu hits the General Franky’s left leg, with the Pirate crying out in surprise as the robot tilts, asking who did that. Jirōbō sarcastically asks if he should let Franky continue, and then calling it a stupid idea. Franky shouts that it wasn’t cool, calling him brother in the process. Jirōbō asks if the pirate didn’t listen to what he said, adding that letting him swing his sword through the soldiers would have been dumb. Franky then uses a General Left, striking the Ninja with a volley of giant bullets. Unfortunately, “Jirōbō” turns out to be an Earth Clone, and the real one rushes from the side punching the General Franky in the face, knocking it back. Jirōbō activates his Curse Mark as he brings his fist back, asking the Cyborg what he has to say about that. Franky starts his own technique, with Jirōbō readying himself, but it’s just a General I’m OK. The Ninja is shocked as he realizes it was a gag technique, realizing he’s not being taken seriously, cursing the pirate. Franky readies his Fran Sword, saying he’s ready to fight. Kizaru stops flying when he feels there’s enough distance between him and Hargeon, waiting for Kakashi and the others to catch up, not disappointed when they do so almost instantly. Kizaru mockingly calls it the place to get started, but Kakashi simply says that the Admiral caused his soldiers a great deal of plan. Kizaru just picks his ear, uncaring as ever, and Kakashi frowns, stating that he has a responsibility to make sure he pays for that. Laughing, Kizaru admits that while the Ninja got some good hits last time, he points out that Kakashi wasn’t even close to beating him, asking what’s changed. Kakashi smirks, saying that it’s personal now that his men were harmed, adding that one should never make things personal with a Shinobi. While they’re not allowed to hold grudges, they’re still human and go all out when it’s personal. Kakashi reveals that he makes an exception with grudges when it’s for his comrades, and he’s infuriated with Kizaru. The Admiral mockingly calls it scary, and Kakashi states he should be scared, because they’ll end this here and now. Appearing Characters Kakashi Hatake Natsu Dragneel Happy Franky Orga Nanagear Laxus Dreyar Sasuke Uchiha Genma Shiranui Rukia Kuchiki Mirajane Strauss Admiral Kizaru Franmalth Tayuya Kidōmaru Jirōbō Sakon and Ukon Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez Shawlong Kūfang Jūshirō Ukitake Gray Fullbuster Edorad Leones D-Roy Rinker Suigetsu Hōzuki Jūgo Fukuro Abilities Magic * 240mm Black Lightning Cannon Jutsu * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Sharingan ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan *** Amaterasu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu * Earth Style: Great Fissure Jutsu * Earth Clone * Water Style: Water Vortex * Water Style: Water Wall Devil Fruit * Glint-Glint Fruit Hollow Powers * Sonido Weapons * Iron Pirate: General Franky * Fran Sword Techniques * General Cannon * General Watch-Your-Step * General Left * Sacred Yata Mirror * Yasakani Sacred Jewel Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 63 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Endings and Beginnings Next Chapter: Chapter 65 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Gates Open Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign